Gengar
'Character Info' Gengar is one of the original 151 Pokemon and is native to most regions in the Pokemon world. Known to be quite mischievous (and sometimes malicious) Gengars and their pre-evolutionary forms Haunter and Gastly are well known to be pranksters and general trouble makers. Though they enjoy playing practical jokes on Trainers and Pokemon alike, Gengars are known to display a high level of loyalty to a Trainer who treats them well. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Gengar will waggle its hands against its head and utter its name to the tune of the taunting sound, “Nanananana!” Down Taunt: Gengar will perform a classic anime taunt as it pull down the eyelid on one eye and stick out its tongue. Side Taunt: 'A small circus ball will appear in front of Gengar making Gengar want to kick it hard. However as Gengar goes in for the kick, he trips on his back. The ball does roll forward a very short distance and if it hits anyone they suffer minimal damage and the trip status effect. Gengar also suffers the trip status effect when he misses the ball. 'Entrance Gengar’s image will flicker out onto the stage with a short ghostly wail. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby wears a skin cap of the top of Gengar’s head. Victory Poses # Gengar flickers into view on the left side of the screen in the background before flicking back out and reappearing closer on the right side of the screen, before flicking back out again and reappearing in the middle of the screen close to the camera. # Gengar will be seen balancing on top of a small circus ball using one of its hands much like it does in the anime. # The view of the camera will pan left and right a bit trying to find Gengar who seems to be nowhere to be found. Until Gengar jump scares the camera and wags its tongue right in front of it while laughing. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Shadow Punch: With just a tap of the Special Button, Gengar will punch forward with its shadowy spectral arm. If however you instead hold down the Special Button, Gengar will ready his punch but hold off on releasing it. Charging this move does not increase the attack’s strength, but instead affects its range. When you let go of the Special Button, Gengar’s arm will leave its body and disappear only to reappear a set distance away from Gengar and punch right in that spot. The longer you hold down the Special Button the farther the fist will fly. This is a good move to use to catch your opponent’s off guard as they won’t know when or where the attack will strike. 'Side Special' Confuse Ray: With a grin and a “Geng!”, Gengar will intensely stare forward briefly as a small glowing white orb manifests and flies forth. The orb has a slight wobble to its flight path and it moves quickly, however it’s range is very limited and travels only about as far as one of the platforms on Battlefield. If an opponent is hit by this move they will take no damage or knockback. Instead they will have their Left and Right as well as their Up and Down controls reversed for a short time. The higher their damage percent the longer that time will be. It may not be long enough to get a KO against them, but it’s a good tool to disorient your opponent and can be followed up with Hex. 'Up Special' Shadow Ball: With a cackling giggle Gengar will leap high up into the air with a small spectral smoke trail trailing behind him. Either at the apex of Gengar’s jump, or when the Up Special button is pressed a second time, Gengar will form a dark energy in its hands and flip itself around in mid-air before throwing a Shadow Ball straight down and continuing its standard movement from there. While this Shadow Ball is similar in size to one that Mewtwo fully charges, it’s appearance is distinct with smoky mist trailing off of it and has more of a gray/black palette without the lightning effect. When this Shadow Ball makes contact with the stage or a player, it will explode into a small AOE of ghostly energy. In fact, you can even hear a quick ghostly wail when the Shadow Ball makes impact and tiny little ghost images will quickly fly out from the Shadow Ball before disappearing. 'Down Special' Lick: This move has a bit of a slower startup to it as Gengar opens its maw, but this simpler attack sees Gengar use it’s long tongue to lick out in front of itself with an upward swing. This move hits for decent damage and knockback and carries with it a chance to temporarily paralyze an Opponent. The odds of Paralysis, as well as how long it lasts, scale with how much damage the opponent has taken. 'Final Smash' Never-Ending Nightmare: Gengar will perform a sped-up version of the dance used for the Ghost-type Z-Move which creates a larger version of Shadow Ball’s AOE burst will explode in front of Gengar and envelop any opponent who is unfortunate enough to be caught in its range. The Opponent(s) are dragged into a cinematic where they appear in a dark and spooky world filled with spectral trails, ghosts, and tombstones. Gengar will be seen in its Mega Gengar form as it initiates the Z-Move, Never-Ending Nightmare. Dark purple hands will come from the ground and surround the opponents in a dome of ghostly energy. Looming largely in the background, an impossibly large Mega Gengar will open its maw to bite down on the dome causing the ghostly energy to explode and the cinematic Final Smash to end. Extra Skill Hex: Gengar’s Extra Skill involves throwing forward a Gooey Bomb-sized projectile that flies quickly through the air, but with a wavy pattern that appears to more somewhat erratically, even crossing back over its own flight path, as it moves forward. Despite this weird pattern, the projectile keeps flying at the same consistent rate and it’s actually moving backwards at all. It’s all in the aesthetics. If this projectile hits an opponent they take a small amount of damage and knockback. However, if that opponent is suffering under a negative status condition such as being put to Sleep, Paralyzed, Poisoned, Mini’d, or Frozen then the damage and knockback they take from this attack are increased to a high amount. Alternate Costumes # Default # Dark Red - Gengar’s body will take on a Dark Red color scheme. # Dark Blue - Gengar’s body will take on a Dark Blue color scheme. # Dark Green - Gengar’s body will take on a Dark Green color scheme. # Dark Orange - Gengar’s body will take on a Dark Orange color scheme almost like a pumpkin. # Black - Gengar’s body will take on a Black color scheme. # Shiny Gengar - Gengar will look like its Shiny form with a Gray color scheme. # Shiny Mega Gengar - Gengar will look like its Mega Evolution when its Shiny with a White color scheme. # Mustard Yellow - Gengar’s body will take on a dark Mustard Yellow color scheme. # Light Pink - Gengar’s body will take on a Light Pink color scheme. Other Notes Gengar has an extra midair jump it can use. Additionally, Gengar has a heavier weight when on the ground than when it’s in the air. When in the air, Gengar’s weight is comparable to that of Jigglypuff and the two Pokemon both share the ability to easily float around in the air and control the space. Gengar has a unique ability to it called Cursed Body. When Gengar is able to perform a Perfect Shield against an opponent’s attack, that specific attack is disabled for the opponent for the next 10 seconds. If the opponent tries to use that attack again, the character will have a confused expression on their face as they failed to do the attack.